


Silk and Lace

by Turnandfacethepaige



Series: Seven [2]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, I'm not sure how dubious this is, Lance in lingerie, Lotor just gives him a love potion, M/M, a bit of praise kink?, i cannot write dirty talk to save my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turnandfacethepaige/pseuds/Turnandfacethepaige
Summary: He was Lotor's gift - wrapped up in silk and lace.





	Silk and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to everyone who has drawn Lance in lingerie amen to that

Lotor was smiling at him.

Lance could feel the blush at the back of his neck spread and a shiver run down his spine at the sight of it. He shouldn’t have. It wasn’t sweet, or kind.

It was a leering, prideful smirk, a leopard’s grin before pouncing, and it burnt a trail across Lance’s body.

‘What’s this? Is it for me?’

He was taking the piss, the tiny, stubborn part of Lance knew. Lotor had been the one who had requested - _forced_ \- him to do this.

But he couldn’t focus properly, not when Lotor’s elegant fingers were trailing down the lace on his sides, his hips, dipping to dance across the inner of his thigh, resting just above the swell of his ass.

It was because of that stuff he’d been injected with earlier, that thick purple stuff that Lotor kept in a bottle in his bathroom. It had made him woozy and drowsy and _desperate_. He had begun to sweat uncontrollably five minutes after he was given it, begun to twitch and pant after twenty.

He’d tried to fight it, tried to emerge above the fog that clouded his brain and his senses, to steel himself and stay strong against the urge to crawl to Lotor and let him do anything he wanted to him. But then heat began to bloom in his stomach and his groin, and his mind slipped away, because, really, letting Lotor take care of him wouldn’t be so bad, would it?

And now, an hour later, he was sitting in Lotor’s lap, ass to Lotor’s crotch, as Lotor lay against the pillows, and trembling - muscles jumping beneath his skin, face flushed, sweat beginning to trickle down his spine, and his dick trapped against his stomach, pulsing and throbbing.

Lotor’s smile grew as he ran his hands over the light blue silk stockings that clung to his legs, claws snagging on the silk. He brought them up to his hips, and to the white lace garter belt that hugged his skin seductively, little strings of blue that held his stockings. He let his claws gently rake up Lance’s side, rolling over his ribs until they caught on the lace bralette that he wore - two triangles of clear, flimsy blue lace that only just covered his puffy pink nipples.

Lance watched, throat dry with desperation and awe, as one of Lotor’s fingers trailed the flowery patterns on the lace, lingering over the heated flesh it covered. He looked down to see Lotor’s face, mouth slightly open, lips slicked with spit, eyes sharp with heat and something else that made Lance’s guts twist in pleasure.

Lotor suddenly slipped his finger under the lace and squeezed his nipple, making him keen, high and squealing and unintentionally grind down onto him.

Through lidded eyes, he saw Lotor’s face gleam with satisfaction.

He leaned in and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking long and hard on the sensitive flesh. Lance gasped, and Lotor dragged his fangs across the skin in a way that made delicious pressure build up in groin, making Lance shiver.

Lance could feel Lotor’s smug smile against his chest before he released his nipple with a lewd, wet pop.

He licked his lips and hummed, ‘Such a lovely treat.’

His hand slipped down, grazing Lance’s stomach, to his panties that hugged across his hips in an eye-watering display of blue and white lace. His dick was pressed to his stomach and pre was dribbling from the top. Lance felt a small gasp leave him as Lotor gently traced the outline of his dick, felt his stomach flare with arousal.

  
‘Sweet boy,’ Lotor crooned, ambrosia to Lance’s ear and hazy mind, ‘You’re getting your cute little panties so wet for me.’

Lance could feel warmth spread across his dick, wanted Lotor to move his hand faster, to stroke him off through the lace, to give him some friction _right damn now._

His hands weren’t even tied up - just loosely held together with the purple ribbon that Lotor used to tie his hair. All he had to do was twist his wrist and lunge forward for his dick and please himself, touch himself properly after all this teasing.

But he didn’t. He was Lotor’s gift - wrapped up in silk and lace.

And gifts were meant to please others, not themselves.

Lotor ran his finger up again against the outline of Lance’s dick, this time reaching up and tracing the slit, making Lance squirm against him in desperate pleasure.

And then he was leaning forward, almost bending himself in two in a feat of flexibility Lance had never even believed possible, and licked a thick, hot stripe against Lance’s dick - tongue pressing against all the right places, wet and solid through the lace.

Lance choked on his spit, and then Lotor was doing it again, bringing his tongue up from the root to the top in a long, agonisingly slow path, curling his forked tongue around his head, pressing plush lips against the outline and _sucking_ -

And then he was cumming, feeling relief pound through him even as the lace got stickier and wetter against his skin, feeling hot pleasure run through him, warm and tingling.

Lotor squeezed his ass, and Lance knew it meant he had to say something.

He gasped, ‘L-Lotor - I - I’m sorry, I’m so sorry - I - _oh_ \- I g-got carried away-‘

But then Lotor was shushing him, stroking his ass cheeks, his other hand rubbing his hipbone.

‘It’s alright, darling, it’s alright,’ he murmured, soft and soothing. ‘You did so well. You were so good for me, my good boy.’

His voice was thick with pride, and Lance wanted to preen, to smile, because he’d done something _right_ , and Lotor was proud of him - proud of him being so good for him. But all he could do was pant, his heartbeat slowing down as he came off his high.

The hand on his hip slid round to join the other on his ass, gently squeezing the soft, fat flesh. And then his hands were slipping under the lace, cool against Lance’s flushed cheeks, pushing them apart and slipping slowly in to see out the heat within.

As his fingers probed the tight, hot pucker, Lance felt his breath halt in his chest. Lotor smiled as wide as the moon.

He purred, ‘I think it’s time we started properly.’

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back! Sorry it's been ages since I added a new story but I've had stuff to do lol. 
> 
> I'm currently stuck at a place with really bad wifi and no Netflix so I haven't been able to start the new series and I'm going bonkers. I need my Lotor fix :)
> 
> If the dirty talk sounds crap that's because I'm terrible at writing it lol
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left me kudos on my last piece for Seven! I'm really happy - it's had the most hits out of all my stories!


End file.
